Who Wants To Be Sasuke's Wife?
by Chiha YaFuu
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke mencari istri? Pantas saja para wanita berdatangan dari seluruh penjuru dunia ke Konoha untuk bisa memenangkan hati Sang Pangeran "Uchiha" terakhir /Semi-canon/ Gaje/ RnR please :D


**Who wants to be Sasuke's wife?**

**By Chiha Asakura**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Humor—garing

**Warning:** Typo(s)—maybe / OOC—maybe / GaJe / Semi-canon / Cover—editing by me[Chiha] / Inspired by Indonesian variety show with a some changes by me[Chiha]

.

.

.

DLDR

.

.

.

Pagi itu Konoha terlihat baik-baik saja. Semua warga melakukan kegiatan yang biasa mereka lakukan di pagi hari. Cuaca pun cerah disertai burung yang beterbangan kesana kemari diiringi kokokan ayam yang nyaring.

Tiba-tiba Konoha bergetar. Warga panik karena mengira gempa bumi sedang melanda Konoha. Tapi... ternyata bukan! Konoha bergetar karena derap langkah orang-orang yang sedang berlari dari gerbang Konoha menuju **hall** Konoha yang ada di tengah-tengah desa. Warga mengira sedang ada lomba maraton atau lomba lari. Tapi... ternyata bukan lagi! Orang-orang itu terlihat saling mendorong mencoba memasuki **hall** Konoha. Setelah diamati, semua orang itu adalah perempuan.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya salah satu warga pada warga lainnya.

"Kau tidak membaca brosur yang tertempel di jalan?" jawab warga yang lainnya. Warga yang bertanya itu hanya menggeleng. "Pantas saja, hari ini ada pencarian istri untuk Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hah? Uchiha Sasuke mencari istri?"

"Begitulah tulisan yang tertempel di brosur." Warga yang bertanya itu akhirnya hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya—yang tidak gatal.

"Sabar saudara-saudara, Uchiha Sasuke akan sampai sebentar lagi," teriak Lee dari atas panggung **hall** Konoha.

.

.

.

"**Temeeeee**..."

"Berisik!" Sasuke menaikkan selimutnya sampai menutupi kepalanya.

"Ayo cepat bangun dan mandi! Para calon istrimu sudah menunggu!"

"Dari awal aku tidak setuju dengan ide bodohmu itu!"

"Ide bodoh? **Teme**, kau harus segera memiliki istri supaya bisa melanjutkan keturunan Uchiha. Aku hanya membantumu!"

"Aku bisa mencari calon istriku sendiri."

"Mana hah? Tiga tahun kau di sini tapi tidak sekalipun aku melihatmu dekat dengan perempuan manapun."

"Aku sedang mencari."

"Kau bohong!"

"Hn."

"Kalau tidak mau bangun juga, aku akan memakai cara yang kasar."

"Heh? Hmp—"

"Kerja bagus Suigetsu!" Naruto melakukan toss dengan Suigetsu yang telah sukses mengurung Sasuke dalam jurus airnya. Sebelum Sasuke bertindak, Juugo yang juga ada di kamar Sasuke menyuntikkan sesuatu ke tubuh Sasuke yang berada di dalam air. Tidak lama kemudian Sasuke pingsan. Naruto dan Suigetsu nyengir melihat tubuh Sasuke yang sekarang tergeletak di lantai kamarnya sendiri sedangkan Juugo nampak khawatir karena **admired senpai**nya terlihat tidak berdaya.

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan-lahan karena mendengar suara-suara berisik. Ia mengerjapkan matanya kemudian menyipitkannya untuk mengamati sekitarnya.

"Maaf Sasuke," kata Juugo yang sedang duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke mengamati dirinya saat ini, bajunya sudah berganti dengan baju yang err... Sasuke sendiri bingung itu baju apa. Semua yang ia kenakan bukanlah miliknya. Ia mengenakan sejenis jaket hitam dan kaos biru, ia juga mengenakan celana panjang yang bagus. Sasuke menghelas napas melihat dirinya di depan kaca. **Well** ia akui ia sangat tampan.

"Nah sabar para gadis-gadis cantik, setelah ini kita akan mendengar sepatah dua patah kata dari bintang utama kita hari ini. Ini dia Uchiha Sasuke!" Naruto yang berperan sebagai pembawa acara nampak heboh sendiri dengan diiringi teriakan-teriakan para perempuan. Suigetsu masuk keruangan Sasuke dan menariknya keluar. Sasuke terlihat enggan tapi ia pasrah saja ditarik Suigetsu sampai ke atas panggung.

Sorak-sorai para perempuan langsung memenuhi **hall** Konoha kala Uchiha Sasuke memasuki panggung **hall **Konoha. Histeria para perempuan itu semakin menggila melihat pujaan hati mereka berpenampilan beda yang sukses membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan. Bagaikan pangeran nama Sasuke dielu-elukan di dalam ruangan besar itu.

"Ayolah gadis-gadis cantik, diam sebentar karena Sasuke akan bicara," kata si pembawa acara—Naruto sambil menyerahkan **mic** pada Sasuke. Para perempuan itu seketika diam, mereka tidak sabar mendengar suara pangeran mereka.

"Hn."

Sasuke baru mengatakan hal itu tapi para perempuan itu kembali histeris bahkan ada yang err... pingsan. Naruto dan teman-temannya—tim sukses PIS (Pencari Istri Sasuke) kemudian panik dan mengurusi para perempuan yang pingsan. Akhirnya Naruto merebut kembali **mic** Sasuke, sebelum Sasuke membuat perempuan pingsan bertambah. Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahu kemudian memandang datar para "Calon Istrinya". Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Pakkun berdiri di depan. Mau apa hewan itu? Jangan bilang dia juga mendaftar!

"Nah mari kita lanjutkan acara ini, Sasuke silahkan duduk di kursi ini," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi yang berada di tengah panggung. Sasuke menurut saja duduk di kursi itu. Kursi itu menghadap ke belakang—tidak menghadap para perempuan sehingga Sasuke sekarang hanya memandang dinding di belakang panggung.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita akan memasuki babak penyisihan. Aku tidak menyangka kalau yang mendaftar akan sebanyak ini. Jadi kami akan menguranginya," kata Naruto sambil mengerling nakal. Nampaknya ia sangat menikmati perannya menjadi pembawa acara hari itu. Terdengar kasak-kusuk kekecewaan dari para perempuan yang berkumpul. "Kami akan mengeliminasi gadis-gadis yang tidak sesuai dengan kriteria Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan dan berharap acara konyol ini segera berakhir. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, sampai-sampai Hokage kelima—Senju Tsunade sampai membebaskannya dan panitia PIS—Pencari Istri Sasuke dari misi. Ia tidak menyangka teman-temannya benar-benar serius melaksanakan acara konyol ini.

"Pertama, Sasuke kau mau istri ninja atau gadis biasa?"

Sasuke nampak berpikir sambil memandang dinding di belakangnya. Perempuan biasa terdengar tidak buruk, ia tidak perlu takut istrinya dalam bahaya karena misi. Terlebih lagi ia bisa langsung disambut istrinya dengan baik di rumah. Tapi, ia mau perempuan yang kuat untuk jadi pendampingnya. "Hn, Ninja."

"Seperti kata Sasuke, yang bukan ninja silahkan keluar dari ruangan ini. Maaf ya gadis-gadis cantik," Naruto mengatakannya sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya sebagai permohonan maaf. Terdengar dengusan kecewa dari para perempuan yang bukan ninja yang berjalan keluar ruangan dengan tidak rela.

"E-eh? Sakura**-chan**? Kau ikut?!" Naruto berteriak histeris kala melihat gadis pujaan hatinya berdiri nyengir di deretan belakang. Berhubung hampir setengah perempuan keluar dari ruangan itu, Naruto jadi bisa melihat dengan jelas Sakura berada di sana. "Ino? Karin? Temari? Tenten? Bahkan Hinata?"

**Bletak!**

Suigetsu memukul kepala Naruto. "Kenapa kau teriak bodoh, Sasuke 'kan jadi tahu nanti siapa saja yang ikut seleksi ini."

"**Go-gomen**." Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang dipukul Suigetsu. Sasuke sendiri masih memasang wajah datarnya. **Well~** ia tidak terkejut dengan semua nama yang Naruto sebutkan tapi ia bingung kenapa Hinata juga ikut. Sasuke tidak sebodoh Naruto untuk tidak menyadari perasaan Hinata pada pemuda kuning jabrik itu.

.

Sebenarnya, Hinata berada di sana hanya untuk melihat Naruto.

.

Sekarang Naruto memandangi perempuan-perempuan yang tersisa. Sekali lagi ia tidak bisa percaya karena melihat Mei Terumi juga berada di sana. Mizukage juga ikut acara ini?! Bahkan para pengawal **Hachibi** juga ikut! Naruto kemudian menatap Sasuke ngeri. Ia tidak habis pikir ketampanan Sasuke benar-benar mampu mengikat wanita disegala usia. Sasuke yang ditatap hanya balas menatap Naruto datar. Sebenarnya Sasuke bingung karena Naruto menatapnya aneh tapi ia diam saja.

"Baiklah... baiklah... mari kita lanjutkan. Pertanyaan kedua..." Naruto kemudian mulai membaca kertas yang ada ditangannya kembali. "Sasuke, kau lebih suka yang berkepang atau tidak?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke langsung.

"Nah, para gadis berkepang silahkan tinggalkan ruangan ini." Ino, Tenten dan Temari keluar dari ruangan itu diiringi gadis-gadis berkepang lainnya. Jujur saja, Tenten dan Temari juga hanya iseng mengikuti acara itu. Naruto mulai panas dingin, ia takut Sakura yang akan menjadi calon istri Sasuke.

"Ba-baiklah pertanyaan ketiga yang merupakan pertanyaan terakhir dalam sesi ini." Para perempuan mulai menelan ludah gugup. "Sasuke, kau mau yang umurnya lebih tua darimu atau yang lebih muda darimu?"

"Hn, lebih tua."

"Memangnya umurmu berapa?"

"20 tahun."

"Tanggal lahir?"

"23 Juli."

"Baiklah para gadis, yang umurnya di atas 20 tahun atau yang umurnya sama 20 tahun tapi tanggal lahirnya lebih dulu dari Sasuke bisa bernapas lega. Yang lebih muda, mohon maaf ya," Naruto mengatakannya sambil nyengir.

Akhirnya lebih dari setengah perempuan yang awalnya mendaftar sudah menghilang. Kini hanya tersisa seperempat perempuan yang berada di dalam **hall** Konoha. Lagi-lagi Naruto mengeluarkan keringat dingin karena Sakura—sang pujaan hati berhasil melewati sesi pertama. Naruto mendelik kesal pada Sasuke, ia berpikir apa jangan-jangan Sasuke sengaja? Mungkin saja selama tiga tahun ini Sasuke akhirnya mau membalas perasaan Sakura. Sasuke yang ditatap lagi-lagi hanya balas menatap Naruto datar.

.

.

.

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum acara dilanjutkan. Sasuke meneguk air yang diberikan oleh Juugo dengan posisi masih duduk menghadap dinding. Sebenarnya bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi Sasuke untuk mengintip siapa saja calon istrinya dengan **jutsu**nya tapi ia urungkan niat itu, tidak salah 'kan mengikuti acara konyol ini? Hitung-hitung Sasuke menghargai usaha keras teman-temannya sejak seminggu yang lalu.

"Nah gadis-gadis atau err... para **wanita** cantik mari kita lanjutkan dengan sesi kedua," Naruto tiba-tiba meralat kata-katanya menyadari banyaknya **kunoichi **yang lebih tua dari mereka sedang berdiri dideretan calon istri Sasuke. "Dalam sesi ini, aku akan memberikan pertanyaan pada kalian tentang Sasuke. Sejauh apa kalian mengetahui tentang Sasuke?" Lagi-lagi Naruto mengerling nakal setelah mengakhiri kata-katanya.

Sasuke nampak mengangkat sebelah matanya mendengar penuturan Naruto. **Tentangku?** —pikir Sasuke. Sasuke berpikir, memangnya Naruto tahu apa tentang dirinya? Masa lalu kelam klannya? Masa ia menjadi **missing-nin**?

"Nah setelah aku memberikan pertanyaan, kalian harus menjawabnya dalam papan tulis **mini **yang sudah aku sediakan beserta spidolnya," Para Naruto—**Kagebunshin** sudah mulai menyebar papan tulis **mini** dan spidol pada para calon istri Sasuke. "Nanti aku—**Kagebunshin** yang akan mencek semua jawaban kalian. Yang salah, tentu harus keluar dari ruangan ini."

Para calon istri Sasuke itu mengangguk paham. "Nah, pertanyaan pertama, Sasuke itu suka buah apa? A. Durian B. Kesemek C. Tomat. Silahkan tulis jawaban kalian pada papan tulis itu sekarang."

Sasuke memandang dinding dengan pandangan aneh setelah mendengar pertanyaan pertama Naruto. Durian itu buah apa?

"Yak cukup, tidak ada yang boleh menulis lagi. Nah, Sasuke buah apa kesukaanmu?"

"Tomat."

Terdengar sorak-sorai kegembiraan dari para **kunoichi **yang sudah menjawab dengan benar. Memang kebanyakan dari mereka menjawab dengan benar karena dua buah pilihan yang lain terdengar asing di telinga mereka.

"Berikutnya pertanyaan kedua. Sasuke suka hewan apa? A. Kucing B. Ular C. Elang. Tulis jawaban kalian sekarang juga!"

Sasuke mulai memikirkan hewan apa yang ia suka. **Well~** punya **kuchiyose** ular dan elang bukan berarti ia suka kedua hewan itu 'kan? **Kuchiyose** Naruto katak, apa kalian pikir ia suka katak?

"Yak cukup, nah Sasuke hewan apa kesukaanmu?"

"Ku-cing," jawab Sasuke agak ragu. Banyak **kunoichi** yang terkejut karena jawaban Sasuke. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Sasuke memiliki dua jenis hewan **kuchiyose** yaitu ular dan elang. Tentu mereka akan berpikir kalau hewan yang Sasuke sukai itu adalah kedua hewan itu. Mereka tidak pernah berpikir bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke ternyata menyukai kucing?!

Para **kunoichi** yang tidak menjawab dengan benar mulai keluar dari **hall** Konoha. Naruto masih berkeringat dingin karena Sakura masih berada di deretan calon istri Sasuke sambil tersenyum sendiri. Oh jangan lupakan Karin. Gadis itu juga masih berada di sana. Naruto baru sadar bahwa umur kedua gadis itu di atas Sasuke.

"Mari kita lanjutkan, ini adalah pertanyaan terakhir dalam sesi ini, Sasuke itu suka minum apa?"

Sasuke mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Minuman yang ia suka? Rasa-rasanya ia tidak punya minuman khusus yang ia suka.

"Pilihannya A. Sake B. Kopi C. Soda. Tulis jawaban kalian sekarang juga!"

Sasuke menyeringai tipis mendengar pilihan jawabannya. Ah iya, ia baru ingat kalau ia memang punya minuman yang ia suka. Sepertinya Suigetsu dan Juugo yang sudah memberitahunya. Bagaimana para calon istrinya akan menjawab?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

a/n: Apa hayo minuman kesukaan Sasuke? :D

Mo nyoba nulis humor.. tapi kayaknya ini gagal total deh orz

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

Review please ^_^


End file.
